1. Field of the Technology
The technology presented herein relates to a video game program and a video game device and, more particularly, to a video game program and a video game device using position inputting means such as a touch panel as an input device.
2. Description of the Background Art
There are conventional techniques that allow the user to scroll the screen by using a pointing device such as a touch panel.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 6-230888 (paragraph [0025]) discloses a technique for an information processing device having a touch panel and a display device, in which when a peripheral area of a touch panel is touched by a stylus pen, the display area of the display device is moved to another display area in the direction corresponding to the touched peripheral area.
With this conventional technique, however, a sufficient operability may not be realized under some circumstances because the peripheral areas are fixed.
For an input device of a video game, it is particularly desirable to realize an optimal operability according to the status of the game.